


Any Means

by ExLibrisCraux



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Interrogation, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/pseuds/ExLibrisCraux
Summary: Bards are not a joke. The Meritocracy is well aware of this.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	Any Means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/gifts).



> This fulfills the 'Mindfuck' square of the bingo card.

The Meritocracy employs all manner of skills.

Some are less... publicized.

Wilde, smiling, gently holds your chin, traps your gaze. He is singing, and something in the song writhes in your gut, climbs your spine; slithers into your mind. You can  _ feel  _ it: invasive, implacable, prising you apart and leaving you hideously exposed.

There are dark stories about bards. You never dreamed they were true.

He sings his questions; you answer him, call-and-response, his magic dragging secrets from you one. By. One.

‘By any means necessary’, Meritocratic agents are told.

Wilde’s means are  _ merciless _ , and you never saw him coming.


End file.
